A New Pirate in the Caribbean
by nicole297
Summary: She was stopped by a crowbar resting on her neck. "You're a pirate, none the less. You're going with him." He said nodding towards the other pirate. "I won't tell if you won't."
1. Meetings and Greetings

Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any items or characters related to the film or ride "Pirates of the Caribbean", but Disney does. Don't sue me. I have nothing but bottle caps and dryer sheets.  
  
She could still smell the sea in the air as she stepped off the pier onto the cobblestone road of the town. It was quiet and sunny; an eerie combination. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the commoners of the town were busy moving through the streets to get to their scheduled appointments, whatever they were.  
  
The young girl swept through the shadows, careful to not draw any attention to her self as she made her way through the maze of streets. A small sign had greeted her at the dock, and now her mind was beginning to linger on it.  
  
"Welcome to Port Royal". The sign had actually been quite friendly in nature, gold printing on a neat white board. The sign next to it had not been so friendly. "Pirates will not be tolerated", it had read. That wouldn't normally disturb her but the corpses at the cove just before you reached the docking port were a little less formal. They were hanging from nooses tied to a rock over the entrance to the cove. One of the corpses held a sign bearing the message, "PIRATES BEWARE".  
  
She shook it off her mind and continued through the winding streets until she reached a sign bearing the crest of a blacksmith. She was greeted by the warm air rushing onto her face on its way out as she opened the door.  
  
Dim light cast all around the shop, which was really one big room. A cloud of dust rested in mid-air making it hard to see. She closed the door behind her and walked quietly down the steps. The cloud of dust seemed to ease up where she stood now. Surveying her surrounding her eyes fell upon a young man.  
  
The young man looked up at her. "Can I help you?" he asked. He sounded a bit suspicious. Of course, she was suspicion-worthy. She reached for her belt and placed her hand upon the hilt of her sword. The boy grabbed the sword he had been working on, readying himself for a fight.  
  
The girl let out a short laugh as he did so. She unsheathed her sword. Now he saw why she had laughed. Her sword was broken at the tip, just enough to make it unworthy of a good fight. He set down the sword and walked towards her.  
  
"I was hoping I could trade it in. You could melt it down for a new sword and I could pay a few less shillings for a new one?" she was bartering. He walked to her, took the sword, and began examining it. "I suppose I could use more of this metal. You would still have to pay eight shillings, though."  
  
In the light she could see him better. He was a little older than her and had brown or black hair, in this lighting she couldn't really tell. He looked as though he hadn't shaven in a few days. His clothes were quite plain and dusty from working inside the shop without opening the windows.  
  
"Deal. I'll make it nine if you get one done soon." She was in a hurry, and what was an extra shilling? He nodded and looked at the clock. "I can have it done in ten minutes if you'll still be in town." She looked at him oddly. "Ten minutes?" "Yeah, I have one about this size in my home next door. I can do a few fixes on it to make it worth your while." He knew he was exaggerating the ten minutes. He hardly ever made a sword that needed repairs.  
  
"Would it be alright if I waited here?" She glanced past him and out the window at two guards leisurely walking by. He looked at her with a "you're kidding, right?" look. She made a 'uh' noise and said, "That doesn't mean I'm dishonest. I'm paying you, aren't I?" He looked at her sideways. "What would I steal, anyways?" she was looking around at the various tools and things about the room. "The donkey?" she said sarcastically. He gave her another glance and snatched up his bag of money that was resting on the table he had been working on and walked out, closing the door behind him awkwardly.  
  
She sat down on a chair nearby the place she had been standing. She looked at the donkey. "Sad, so sad" she thought. Just then the doors opened and closed too quickly to be the blacksmith. She jumped to her feet, ready to run or fight if she had to. The dust began to clear around the door and off the steps came a pirate a little older than the blacksmith had been. He was looking around, for another exit, she guessed. Seeing her he took a few more steps in that direction, unveiling himself from the cloud of dust.  
  
Just as she was going to ask his business, the blacksmith walked back in. The blacksmith looked at her as to say "I'm disappointed in you. Not." "Don't look at me. I didn't invite him in." she said, countering his glare. He seemed to believe her and took his attention to the stranger in their mist.  
  
"You, pirate! You're the one they're looking for." With the last comment the girl looked out the window to see quite a few guards running down the streets. She muttered under her breath "What did you do to them?" The pirate shot her a "nothing really" and returned his eyes to the blacksmith. The blacksmith pointed his sword at the pirate. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Do you think it wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" the pirate drew his own sword and dragged the blade across that of the blacksmith's before assuming a fight worthy stance. The blacksmith straightened his own stance. "You threatened Miss Swann." At the mention of this the pirate smirked and replied, "Only a little." Both men begin to fight and the girl looks from them to the window nervously.  
  
Finally the pirate corners the blacksmith who seemed surprised the pirate had cheated. "Pirate." He reminds. "Now move." The blacksmith was now blocking the only remaining exit. The girl, seeing that the guards were starting to gather near the shop headed for the back door. A man who had been unnoticed until then came up behind the pirate and hit him over the head with a bottle of beer. The blacksmith looked up at the girl who had stopped right as the pirate had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" he asked as she continued to the exit again. "I haven't done anything to you or your Miss Swann, I just wanted a new sword. Keep the old one. I'll just be going..." She was stopped by a crowbar resting on her neck. "You're a pirate, none the less. You're going with him." He said nodding towards the pirate.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't." She was a little worried now. Being caught wasn't a good thing. It would be sure death here, even if she was a woman. The pirate was beginning to regain consciousness and the blacksmith seemed to be contemplating the effects of letting her go when the door flew open. "Damn it" she cursed. She couldn't have made it even if he had let her go.  
  
The guards seized the pirate and a few of them surrounded her, their swords drawn and pointed at her. One of the guards poked her towards the pirate. "I'm unarmed. No reason to be so. Ow!" Another guard poked her with his sword. "I'm moving!" She was getting irritated. She had done nothing to piss off anyone, yet here she was being prodded with swords, about to be sent off to a prison.  
  
A leader, probably something like Commodore, stepped in front of the pirate. "We will all remember this as the day Jack sparrow almost escaped." He said cruelly. "Well done blacksmith." He said, still sounding high on himself. The girl finally caught his eye. "Well look here, to for the price of one!" The girl glared at Jack. "I hate you." She said bluntly. Under her breath she mumbled something that sounded like "this blows".  
  
*OK. I know I only gave one name but that's kind of part of the plot... Please review! (Be kind I wrote half of this at one in the morning) 


	2. A Single Cellmate

*Disclaimer: I do not own any items or characters related to the film or ride Pirates of the Caribbean but Disney does. Don't sue me. I have nothing but bottle caps and dryer sheets.   
  
New Chapter- okay guys. I was freaking out because fanfiction.net was down, and I didn't get to see if anyone even liked the story so far. But you do so, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm off to write the third chapter and I may post it by tonight.   
  
The guards shoved the two pirates into an empty cell. The cell was mostly empty, anyway. One bed with a sheet and a stool by a heavily barred window were the only things in the cell. The guards closed the cell door violently.   
  
"Look mate," one of the guards addressed Jack, "You've got yourself a little lassie with your sentence." The girl didn't seem to like being called 'lassie'. She picked up a bone off the ground and threw it hard at the guard. If the bars hadn't been separating them the bone would have hit him squarely on the head, but instead it just hit the bars with a clank that echoed through the small prison and startled the guard.   
  
"That'll be enough of that." The guard walked out of the prison and slammed the wooden door hard behind him. The girl sunk onto the bed and leaned back against the wall. She glared at Jack. He sunk against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He could feel her glaring at him.   
  
"What?" he said annoyed and trying to seem innocent of any crimes he was about to be charged with. "So really, what'd you do to piss off that leader guy? Other than being a pirate, I mean." She said, annoyed that he was acting so stupidly. "I saved his lass. At least I'm pretty sure she was his lass. I could be wrong." "I thought that usually put him in debt to you. Really, what else?" she didn't believe him. No one could be that cruel to someone who had just rescued their love.   
  
"Well then I used her as a hostage 'cause the Commodore seemed a little reluctant to let me go. That got him all in a hussy. Touchy, really, that one." She sighed. That put him in deep…well it didn't look good for him, but she hadn't done anything. Yet. There didn't seem to be anyway out. She would just have to hope for a trial and pray she could talk her way out of a hanging. The other prisoners were in the cell next to them and were calling the guard dog, who was holding the keys in his mouth and ignoring the calls of "Here, pooch" and "Over here, doggy".   
  
"What's your name, love?" he asked. She knew his so it was only fair he should know hers. "Jesse." she was prompt to answer. "And that is short for..?" he wanted a whole name. "Jessica. Jessica Jaine." Jack looked up, one eyebrow was raised and his head was tilted to the side. A new glint sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"Jesse Jaine. Well, well, I do believe I've heard of you." He was smirking when she looked at him again. "Good for you. What, you want a cookie because you've heard of me?" she wasn't surprised. A few people had recognized her in a bar once. "Just wonderin'...You ever heard of me love?" "Mr. Sparrow, your name sounds familiar but I don't really remember why I would know it. Pirates a pirate, that's not gonna change and I never could see the appeal of being known. It really only gets you caught. You know, like we are now." He had heard what he wanted. Sounded familiar. That said it all. She had made a good point, though, he thought, but most pirates were greedy. That was the appeal.  
  
Jesse Jaine...he remembered the stories. Fair and smart. Beauty and balance. She could walk and talk, all the while holding a steady challenge in a fight. Any kind of fight, he had heard. He examined her now. She was looking at the window and out unto the night sky. He could see it now. Her hair was auburn and her skin was tanned, but not crisp like most women's tender skin became after a while in the sun. No, it still had it's young radiance to it.   
  
The men who had told the stories were mostly drunk and Jack thought they had been exaggerating horribly. But, no, they had been quite close. If not for her personality shining through, she would have reminded him of tales of the water nymphs that lured sailors to their graves at the bottom of the ocean with their unsurpassable beauty.   
  
And her eyes. God, they were beautiful. They were green, deep and true green, like that of the deepest waters he had sailed. Her eyes were outlined with kohl, much like his. That wasn't surprising, quite a few pirates were doing it on the account that it helped keep sand out of the eyes. He could tell she knew he was staring. Gawking was more like it. He looked away, out at the men still trying to call that mangy mutt.   
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why do they always stare?" He could hear her but he was quite sure it had been rhetorical. "So what you heard about me...was it good or bad?" "Good, definitely good." He said, trying not to sound really interested.   
  
She took her eyes off the starry night outside and let them fall upon the stranger in front of her. He looked at her.   
  
She was startled, his eyes were gorgeous. They were the color of honey, pure and sweet. Outlined in kohl, like hers, they stood out from his tanned face. His hair still hung near his face even though it was held back with a bandana. Coins and beads hung in a few strands of his hair. His beard was braided into two strands. She had to admit, he was handsome in more ways than one. But those eyes, they were...beautiful.   
  
She sighed again, it was really the only way she express her frustrations without breaking something. The prison door opened and they could hear a guard say, "You've got five minutes." The visitor came into view. It was the blacksmith.   
  
"I suppose I should say that I'm sorry, eh?" he was looking at Jesse. "But really I'm not. You're a pirate, are you not? I can sleep with a clear conscience knowing I didn't let a pirate escape." Jesse looked up at him, well duh she was a pirate, any idiot could have told him that.   
  
"No. See you shouldn't be able to sleep easy. I know you were heavily overcharging me. Not only that but I was going to pay for it. I could have easily stole a sword. Heck, it would have been easy to make off with one while you were gone. But I didn't. I was perfectly trustworthy." She was glaring at him now. "If they hadn't taken my effects I would be puttin' you down on a list of traitors and dirtbags I've met in these last few years."   
  
He was quiet now. That had shut him up real quick. She looked him up and down. Oh yes, he would have been easy to take. Something around his neck caught her eye. A chain. It looked oddly familiar. He turned to Jack. "Good luck living with her." He said and headed toward the door. He put his hand on the handle and looked back. "If you ever get that list back, the name's Will Turner." He walked out the door.   
  
Both Jack and Jesse sprung from where they were seated and to the bars, just in time to hear the door close. Both had looks of sheer awe and shock on their faces. Disbelief spread over Jesse's while a smile began to break out on Jack's. He was busting out the next time he saw the Turner boy, and Jesse sunk onto the bed once again thinking, "No, that's impossible, but..."   
  
Thank you for reviewing:  
  
JackSparrowfan, ThornDragonballz, Niklariana, and Rogue Sparrow.  
  
Third Chapter Coming Soon! 


	3. A Few Mutinous Mates

New chapter: You know I don't own anything. If the story sucks give me constructive criticism. If you liked it, tell me why. Just please review! It really means so much to me.  
  
Both Jesse and Jack had returned to the positions they had been sitting in earlier. Neither had spoken since Will had dropped by. An hour or so had passed since then. All of the sudden a muffled noise broke out in the distance. The two cellmates both looked up. Jesse smelled the air. It hit both of them at the same time. "Cannon fire!" they both said getting up and headed for the window. "I know those cannons. It's the Black Pearl."   
  
Jesse gave him a sideways glance as they reached the window. She peered out into the night and at the dock. By God, he was right. She hadn't been entirely sure that it had existed. But there it was. Something struck her. "Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow..." She muttered the name under her breath. Why did she know it? She stepped away from the window, still repeating the name. It hit her like a two by four.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Alone, Jesse sits in a bar staring into a glass of whiskey. Two men sit next to her.  
  
Man1: I heard that the Black Pearl was seen around Tortuga a few weeks ago.  
  
Man2: Yeah, that ship is captained by a madman. What was his name? John or something...  
  
1: No, Jack. Jack Sparrow. And the ship is supposedly cursed. It's manned by a crew that comes from the deepest realms of hell. The captain supposedly is so evil that even hell itself spat him back out. But I heard...  
  
Jesse got up. There was no sense in getting as drunk as those two.   
  
*Back in prison*  
  
Jesse stared at Jack with wide eyes. If the ship was real and so was he... then what was done to start those stories? Was he really that evil?  
  
Jack turned to Jesse. The look on her face was that of someone who was confused and surprised. He didn't seem too surprised at the look on her face. "What are you staring at, love?" His voice brought her to reality. "Wait just a minute. If you're in here and they're in the dock...Who's controlling your ship?" He smiled. "So you do know me." "Only when I think hard and I overheard two drunk men talking... that's not what I asked." She looked at him, curious and wanting an answer.   
  
"Well, really, it *was* my ship. My first mate lead a mutiny against me. I was marooned on an island and he sailed off with my ship." He looked at her. She was still trying to put all the pieces together. "And the supposed curse..." that had been what she really wanted to know about. "That I wasn't a part of. If you want to get all into one boat, I kind of was the one who cursed 'em. Gave 'em the directions to the gold which supposedly cursed Barbossa, that'd be the first mate, and the rest of the crew, condemning them for life. But that's all just a tale. I gave them directions to an ancient island brimming with treasure that no one could find. I doubt any of the other stories are true. But your smart, love, you should know better than to believe old wenches' tales." "I never heard the whole story. And I'm not you lov..."   
  
Just as Jesse began to correct him a cannon hit the outside wall in the cell next to them. Both Jesse and Jack were knocked to the ground by the sheer force of impact. The other prisoners began climbing out. One of them looked at Jesse and Jack. "No luck at all. Sorry, mates." Jack got up and walked to the edge of the crack in the wall. The hole ran into their cell and made an opening barely wide enough for a cat to fit through. He rested his head in the crevice and sighed. Jesse went back to the bed and laid on it. She was so depressed she could cry. She pulled the sheet over her head and growled into the mattress. Just then the door to the prison opened once again. Two pirates walked down the steps and into view.   
  
"This ain't the armory." A skinny pirate with a band of cloth covering most of his head and some of his face yelled. The other pirate, who was kind of scary looking to anyone who wasn't used to seeing pirates, looked around and saw Jack leaning with his face pressed against the bars.   
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Tweak. Captain Jack Sparrow." The scary one, who happened to have dreadlocks, spat on the ground before which Jack stood. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a godforsaken island shrinkin' into the distance." The pirate with the cloth on his head had stopped mocking Jack only to allow his friend a snicker. "His fortunes aren't improved much."   
  
The two men finally realized that there was someone else in the cell with Jack and weren't kind enough to let it go. "Or maybe they have, you seem to have yourself a little lass with you." That was it. Jesse began looking around for the bone she had thrown at the guard earlier that day. Jack ignored the comment. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The dreadlocked pirate didn't seem to like the way Jack was talking. He reached into the cell and placed his hand upon Jack's throat.   
  
"Jack, what did you do with the b..." Jesse looked up. The pirate was holding his hand about Jack's neck. Just where the moon shown on the pirates arm, it changed. It wasn't an arm anymore. It was a skeleton. "...never mind."   
  
She didn't think throwing a bone at these guys was a good idea. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack looked from the arm in his cell to the man behind it. "You know nothing of Hell." The pirate threw his arm into the cell throwing Jack backwards a little and releasing him of his grip. With that the two pirates turned and went off, to find the armory, most likely.   
  
Jack examined the bone he held in his hand. "That's very interesting." Jesse found her voice. "What the hell was... that?" She couldn't think of what she was really wanting to ask. "I told you, mutinous crew, cursed gold, led them to it. I guess the gold really was cursed. Now they're some kind of legion of the undead. I really thought you were smarter than that, love." Jesse seemed to be satisfied with that answer. She suddenly remembered the 'lass' comment. "If one more person calls me lass they won't be waking up the next mornin'. And I told you don't call me love. I'm no ones love, especially not yours."   
  
With that both went back to their sitting stations. The idea of being let out was looking really slim. If their luck got any worse they were gonna need more than a horseshoe to get out of the deep shit they were in.   
  
So, what did you think. Please tell me! Even if you already reviewed, give me your opinion on the new chapter! Purty Please! 


	4. A Lovely Morning It Should Have Been

Okay it's really short. I'm tired and it's already 1 AM. I'll write more in the morning. I mean my life does revolve around FF.net of course. No really...  
  
The sounds of the town being plundered had died down, the night had become warmer, and there was no sign of morning. The moon shone through the cell window and onto the floor between the two mates.   
  
Jesse sat up and put one foot on the ground and the other on her knee. She began taking off her boot. Jack watched her from against the wall, his face concealed in the shadows. She slid the boot off, after removing the straps that had held her daggers, with ease. Jack looked at her feet. They were feminine and looked weightless. She had nice calves too; she was probably really fast. She took off the other boot and began rolling down her pants. They really were pants. They had been rolled up to seem like knickers.   
  
She took off her belt next. The shirt she was wearing now seemed like a man's and hung loose about her body. She took her time and much ease rolling the belt up. It looked foreign, like nothing Jack had ever seen before. She carefully placed it in her boot. She then removed her hat. Jack envied her; his hat had been taken with the rest of his things. The removal of the hat allowed her auburn hair to cascade down her back and a few strands into her face. These she brushed away.   
  
She did something next that caused Jack to lean forward from the shadows out of sheer shock. She began pulling her shirt over her head. Only to reveal one under it that was a few sizes smaller and had the sleeves cut out of it. She had noticed him leaning forward out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were still big, the shirt was really almost sheer and allowed one to see the underneathes of her clothes.   
  
"Really. I'm quite certain you've seen more of other women. I'm not naked. I'm actually quite close to being decent. And don't stare. It's not polite, even as a pirate." Jack fell back into the shadows. She was right. "Why do you get the bed. And don't say because you're a woman. Being a pirate cuts you out of that excuse." He sounded like he cared, which was unlikely, he was quite comfortable where he was.   
  
"No, not because I'm a woman, but because you got me caught. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be stuck in this cell. And it's your bad luck that we still are. It's not my bad luck. Bloody hell, my day was going just fine. I wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't run into the blacksmith's shop. So I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for today by taking the bed, savvy?" She had almost exploded, but most of it was out of her system. "Savvy." She laid down on the bed and rolled over, her back to our friend Mr. Sparrow. "And if one more person calls me lass I'm gonna make sure they don't wake up."   
  
Jesse awoke the next morning to a door slamming. Why did it have to be so loud. She just wanted to sleep...sleep off her headache...dream about something she wouldn't remember when she woke up...but no, the door had to slam. And when you're in a prison and one of the two only remaining prisoners, you're obliged to see who it is...  
  
It was Will. She sat up and grabbed her shirt as he explained his situation. He would free them if Jack would take him to the Black Pearl. Will looked a Jesse. She was putting on her shirt. "You met yesterday and she's already your lass?" he inquired. Jack looked at Jesse, almost expecting her to lunge like a werewolf at him. "He's freeing us, but I do pity the next person because I'm suppressing anger..." "Yeah that's not good..." Jack said looking back at Will. "You're lucky."  
  
  
  
OK. Now review. This is going to be a long story, so just keep in reviewing to let me know you care. Otherwise I might stop... 


	5. A Short Escape

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of the characters you recognize...Even if in my odd mind Jack Sparrow is sitting on my bed right now giving me advice...   
  
Okay guys, new chapter. It is two...but in the afternoon. This is the first time writing during the day for this story so here goes nothing...  
  
Jack once again spoke. "But how do you plan on getting us out? The keys run off." Will looked around him and picked up a bench against the wall across from the cell. "I helped build these doors-" he slid the bench into a slot in the door. "With the right amount of force and applied strength they will pop free." And with that he pushed down on the end of the bench and- popped the door off it's hinges.   
  
"We better be going. Someone will have heard that." Jack stepped over the door, as did the now fully dressed Jesse. "Not without our effects, of course." Jack added, grabbing his hat, gun, belt, sword...you know the important things. Jesse did the same and the three headed out of the prison without another word.   
  
We next join our friends by the docks, under a bridge. Jack was looking out at the port, as if contemplating his next procedure. Jack turned to face the rest of his company. "We'll need a ship." He announced. "Well now, ain't that a novel idea? How ever did you figure that out?" Jesse was letting her sarcastic nature shine. And wasn't it radiant?   
  
Oh how tired I am...it's late now...11:23PM. I want to sleep...I'll write more later. Just don't hang me loves, savvy? 


	6. A Couple of Laughing Pirates

I understand the Mary Sue-ish-ness, but she had to be pretty so Jack would let her come along without too much resent. Her personality wouldn't get her on the adventure; she didn't seem to like Jack, but he thought she was hot so...And Jack couldn't be threatened by her, he's our brave, strong hero...  
  
Jack glared. "What are you doing here, anyway. I didn't remember anyone inviting you." Jesse looked at him in disbelief. "You get me caught, I get stuck in a cell with you for a whole night, and you don't apologize once and you ask me what I'm doing here? I do believe that he said if *we* lead him to the Black Pearl. On top of that, do you really think you can man a boat, all by yourself? He probably hasn't ever worked on a boat once." She nodded towards Will.  
  
He looked at Jack. "I don't really know much about boats, I've been on a few, but that was a long time ago. She would be useful. And, she has a point. You *did* get her caught." Jack heaved a sigh. It was all his fault. At least she was easy on the eyes. He was outnumbered 2 to 1 on the vote to take her. He really didn't mind though. "Fine. But you're working. No if, and, or buts." "Oh and I was the one thinking of the ways to get out of work, Mr. I-don't-want-you-on-my-boat. You were thinking I was going to sit there and do absolutely nothing? I'm not exactly one of the those pedigreed farm-fed ladies. I'm a pirate."  
  
"Sure you are love, and I'm a bloody gentlemen, that I am." Jesse lunged for Jack and Will grabbed her just before she landed on top of Mr. Sparrow. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't alert the men in uniforms passing by the very spot they hid. When he let go she seemed a little calmer. "I told you about calling me love. I hope you sleep with the door locked and an eye open, because if I get a hold of you you'll be calling me anything but love." Jack smiled, he loved to ruffle her feathers. It was right fun, it was.  
  
"Will you two stop bickering, Miss Swann is being held by pirates as we speak, she could be in grave danger." Will's words had the oddest effect he could ever imagine on Jesse. She burst out laughing the moment he mentioned the word 'grave'. Jack looked at her and realized the irony of the statement. He, himself began laughing. "What, pray tell, is so hilarious. A lady is in great danger and you two stand here laughing like hyenas. Are you mad?" Jack suppressed enough of his laughter to spit out a few words. "Sorry, mate. You don't quite seem to understand. Really it's more of an *inside* joke or should I say no insides." Jesse couldn't help but snicker at the comment. Both finally came back to reality. Jack looked at Will sternly. "Just how far are you willing to go for this girl?" Will looked sternly back. "I would die for her." Jack took a smile to his face. "Good." Jesse smiled, too. "It looks like they already did..." she whispered under her breath, loud enough for only Jack to hear. Maybe they could get along better than they thought...  
  
Okay. I'm done for tonight but more tomorrow...I hope. I'm so behind in school. This weekend, I promise one good chapter! 


	7. A New Crew

I have so much homework! School just started and I already have a 300-400 word essay due Monday. Everything! I also have a poem, 12 worksheets, 5 things to sign, and I have to study for a Spanish quiz I missed yesterday. On top of that, I have soccer. There's a cute guy in that class, almost everyone's older than me, I have to memorize a lot of rules(even though I've been playing since fourth grade), I get a physical Thursday, and we start practice Monday. I haven't been to theatre yet or a full class of Spanish or Geometry. I know you don't need to know this, but that was just my first day. Just so you understand why this may become a weekend project. Plus it's 30 minutes away. I have to wake up at 6:30 AM! No more 12PM writing on school days...I go to bed at 10PM. I really appreciate everyone reviewing. I just hope the story stays as good as everyone's telling me it is. Okay. New chapter, right. You don't worry about me, savvy? I'll work out something... Okay disclaimers: Jack Sparrow is walking in circles while I write this, so technically he is mine.(At least the one in my room is mine, everyone else is welcome to keep their Jacks. I won't steal them 'cause I love my Jack.... And I'm gonna put on clothes. That's how devoted to you guys, I just ran up and down my street 3 times(it's longer than a football field) and walked forever. I just took a shower and am staying up to write for you. You better review...That's all that makes it worth it. I don't care if you've already reviewed. And the longer the better. Okay, yes I'm stalling the story, but I forgot what the last thing I wrote was... Okay no more delays, here you go...  
  
***^^^^^^***  
  
Since the moment I spotted you  
  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Seems like everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
  
Right about the same you walk by  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
  
When's this ever going to break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
  
And it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
***^^^^^^***  
  
Jack once again looked out at the port. Will caught his stare. He was looking at a ship, a big one. "We're going to steal *that* ship?!" Will was in shock. It had to be the most heavily guarded ship in the entire port. "Aye. Commandeer. Nautical term. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jesse seemed calm with the idea. Will was confused. The Dauntless was also heavily manned. He was good with a sword, but not that good.  
  
End of Scene. Lose your train of thought. Eat a cookie. You'll understand when you start reading again.  
  
He couldn't understand how it had worked or how they had talked him into it. Will was underwater, walking along the ocean floor holding a rowboat over his head for an air pocket. He couldn't even see where he was going. Jesse was in front of him and Jack was in front of her.  
  
(Be gentle. I wrote that during school in IPC.)  
  
When they reached the Dauntless they climbed up the side of the boat and came up behind the crew. Jack called out to them as he worked his sway-y way down the stairs. "Nobody panic. We're taking over the ship." Will hopped the balcony and drew his sword. "Aye. Avast." Both Jack and Jesse seemed a little annoyed, pirates didn't say avast. They weren't sure anyone did, other than the comical pirates in plays. The crew of the Dauntless snickered. Even just the twenty that were on front deck would have been sufficient to put them in their place.  
  
Jesse stood at the bow. They couldn't see her until she started to walk down the stairs. "A woman. How quaint." The captain of the ship seemed amused. Jesse rolled her eyes and drew her sword. The captain hadn't expected a sword from her. She smiled at his surprise. Jack had been put off by the comment. He knew the fact she was a woman was going to be pointed out by some jackass eventually, just not so soon. They didn't even have a boat yet. Jack smiled as if to say "yeah, piss her off. I dare you.". He was pretty sure she knew her stuff, he had heard she did, and her personality did say "I could kick your ass". He really hoped she did with what they were doing.  
  
Jack pointed his gun and got on with the plan. Pretty soon the Dauntless crew members were in rowboats yelling calls of a boat-napping. The Commodore was soon out on the Interceptor. They pulled up beside the Dauntless and as planned, boarded all men from the Interceptor onto the Dauntless. Jesse, Jack, and Will swung over unto the Interceptor, unnoticed as it's crew searched for them on the Dauntless. Will hacked all of the ties and Jesse pulled up the puny anchor, or at least it was way too easy for her to pull up. They had pulled out of proper boarding stance and were easily on their way before the Commodore noticed them.  
  
Jack called out behind them. "Thank you, commodore for helping us get ready to make way. We'd 've had a hard time of it by ourselves." Some of the Commodore's men opened fire on the ship as it sailed away. Will seemed particularly afraid that the fire would hit him, and Jack ducked behind the steering wheel a couple of times the shots seemed particularly close. Jesse simply stood leaning against the rail of the ship(the side not facing the Dauntless) and looked at the two men she was sailing with. They had started out on what was sure to be a great adventure...  
  
Okay, more tomorrow. I promise it won't sound near as familiar. Maybe a few puns...BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! Savvy? Good night! 


	8. A Twist of Fate and a New Name

Argh. Fanfiction.net is down. Again. Oh, well. I guess you won't get this until Monday. Or later. I finished most of my homework. All of it that I could comprehend, anyway. There's probably gonna be more tomorrow. I go to Theatre for the first time tomorrow. Wish me luck! Okay, on with the story. Guys, you have to understand I have so much more planned for later, so if things are a little off or seem to go to fast it's because I want to get you to the good stuff. So, on with the story shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: Jack went and sold himself on eBay, so currently I'm trying to buy him back. Damn those fan girls. Especially the ones bidding ridiculous amounts of money to discourage me. But I will get him back! I will, I will, I will. I'm want my Jack back, savvy? I don't own him, though. *Yet...* Did I mention plot twists this chapter? Hehehe...thought you knew what was coming, huh...think again.  
  
************^^^**************  
  
Will noticed Jesse staring at his neck She had been looking at him for the past ten minutes. Finally she walked over to him. She reached for his neck and pulled the chain around it out from his neck. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He cried. Her eyes filled with tears and she struggled back the emotions that were overcoming her. "Where did you get this?" she demanded, running her fingers over the golden locket that hung about the chain. I've had it since I was a little boy. A very dear friend gave it to me before I left home. Why do you ask?" he had been startled by the question. "You didn't steal it from someone?" she seemed entranced by the trinket. "No. I'm not like you." "But you used to be. We used to be such good friends. Before you left to find your father."  
  
Will was startled by what she said. He stood with his mouth agape, transfixed by her eyes when she looked up from the necklace. "Adrienne?" his voice pushed out in a barely audible whisper. Jesse bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering and nodded. "I thought you were dead. I wouldn't have guessed it was you in a million years." She broke the trance held between them. Backing away and looking down at her feet she continued. "When we saw the wreckage of the ship washing into port, we assumed there were no survivors." "Oh God! Is it really you, Adrienne? You've grown up so much. I thought for sure you would have stayed in Port James."  
  
Jesse flinched at the name of her old home. "Oh Will. I left after... After...." She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was too painful. She finally found her strength. "After your mother died." Her voice was hoarse and the words came out with much pain. Will was sad his mother was gone, but more concerned about the effect it was having on his old and dearest friend. Why was such a strong person so hurt by a death? At least she seemed so strong...  
  
"She died a year after you left. When the pieces washed in to port from the ship, she fell ill. She died about four months later. William, I'm so sorry." Jesse felt almost as if it were her fault, probably because she had to tell him, and she had been with her the whole time before she had died.  
  
*** Jack looked at the only two other human beings on the whole boat. They were standing close, almost too close. Something was going on, he knew it. He didn't care, though, as long as the kid didn't run off with the girl and forget the lass they were going to save.. He needed Will to still care for the girl so he could get his Black Pearl back. He stared at them longer, wondering, not worrying, wondering, mind you, what was going on. Jesse looked ready to cry and Will seemed concerned. Jack was befuddled. He headed towards them.  
  
Okay, I know it's short and awful, but it's been sitting here on Word, waiting to be put on. I'm writing more and trying to add humor. Next chapter soon, I hope! 


	9. A Few Drinks, Maybe?

I'm better. Death doesn't seem so close anymore. It went back to something so unreal and far away. I think I need help. Another person died awhile and I did what I'm doing now. Going through the stages again. Back at denial. Tomorrow it'll be solitude until someone makes me laugh, and then Ill be fine. I just get all personal about these things. Her grandpa was sick a few weeks ago and I'm her comforter. She calls me for strength and back up. My best friend I mean, and I really hope he's all right. She said it hadn't really hit him. He cried a bit but not a lot so we think he's still in shock... New chapter I promised humor so, damn it, you're gonna get humor. My other half has demanded her own voice. My other half, Alexander, is my, um...well let her tell you. Alexander: Okay one, It's Alexa or Lexxy not Alexander. And two, you mean I'm you sarcastic, cynical, and otherwise fun side?  
  
Nicole: Uh yeah, fun...  
  
Lexxy: And don't forget sexy.  
  
Nicole: Oh, shut up.  
  
Lexxy: (singing) Sexy Lexxy, Sexy Lexxy...  
  
Nicole: Oh please.  
  
Lexxy: You're just jealous.  
  
Nicole: Lex, what would I be jealous of? I'm the smart one.  
  
Lexxy: Sure...Just um...  
  
Nicole: Um...what?  
  
Lexxy: You're wearing your sneakers...still.  
  
Nicole: So?  
  
Lexxy: With your pajama shirt and Tigger pants?  
  
Nicole: My feet were cold!  
  
Lexxy: You have slippers. And a bazillion socks.  
  
Nicole: Sometimes it's not worth introducing you.  
  
Lexxy: Yeah, but none of your friends have been here or met me.  
  
Nicole: I told Angel to read this.  
  
Lexxy: Oh sh...wait that's your problem.  
  
Nicole: Oh well, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Lexxy: But Jack's mine...It cost me 8.2 million but I got him.  
  
Nicole: I hate you.  
  
Lexxy: You were asleep...  
  
Nicole: Yeah, it had *nothing* to do with you hitting me over the head with a frying pan.  
  
Lexxy: I said you were asleep. I didn't say it was natural.  
  
Nicole: Grr...  
  
Lexxy: grins stupidly and skips over to Jack who is tied up in the closet.  
  
Nicole: At least I get to see him.  
  
Jack: Help! This lass is doing things to me that shouldn't be heard by ears so young as your...  
  
Nicole: Lexxy, stop licking his cheek. I told you he doesn't like that. Lex, Oh. I don't think that's...Okay, but... Ew.  
  
Jack: Pulls hard on binding but can't get loose; squirms *really* uncomfortably.  
  
Nicole: Story... ****************  
  
Jack reached the two at the most awkward point of the conversation. Not a lot had been said, but plenty had been established. "Well, what's this all about?" Jack asked, waving his arms to establish he was speaking to everyone standing between the mast and bow of the ship. Jesse and Will explained the jest of it to him.  
  
"Long lost friends, then, eh? Drinks for everyone, then..." Jack exclaimed after he had reviewed the facts. "Jack, I don't think you need to drink anything right now, or any other time soon. You've drunk yourself into a permanent drunkenness. I don't even think you could get a hangover." Jesse said, almost as if the idea of a drink was scary. God knew she could have used one...or two...  
  
******************  
  
Wow, talk about short. No shit on that part. Okay, it's 11PM, more tomorrow. 


	10. A Gift Returned

Jack shrugged and headed to his cabin, leaving Jesse and Will alone on deck. "I said I'd bring it back someday. I suppose today would be as good as any. Here." Will said, handing the locket back to Jesse, who took it with a trembling hand. "How did you... well, become a blacksmith?" she said, closing her hand around the necklace. "I was picked up by a Navy ship on it's way to Port Royal with the governor and his daughter, Elizabeth. She was my age then. They took me to Port Royal and the only person who would take me in was Brown, the blacksmith. It kind of just went from there." He paused. There really wasn't much else to the story. "How did you become...a pirate?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"After your mother died," Jesse said with a deep sigh. "I left Port James. I wanted to find someplace that didn't...hurt so much to be in. Somehow I ended up in Tortuga. I stayed there a few weeks and nearly got killed a couple of times. I learned that if you hang around at one of the bars near closing time they'll give you a few of the left-overs. Bread and some soup, at least I think it was soup, you don't really ask, maybe cheese sometimes. The owner of the bar would let me sleep in the basement with the liquor if I promised not to drink any. After the second time I got close to having my head blown off I started to ask around for help with sword fighting. A couple of the older men would show me the basics. This one lady, I think her name was Anne, she showed me almost everything I know. She was the only woman I had ever seen in Tortuga who wasn't a...well, whore. She was really a pirate. I figured I could do it if she could and set out on a boat a few days after Anne left. Well, actually I made a deal with the captain of the ship and became the chef on the boat. I learned a lot about ships from them and kind of learned how to handle myself on a boat full of male pirates. After that I docked here and there. I uh... well, most of the time I stowed away. It kinda went from there. And here I am."  
  
A silence followed Jesse's long story. "Why did you change your name?" Will asked, breaking the silence. "I didn't want to hear Adrienne. It reminded me too much of you and your mother. You were the only people who I ever really cared for. Jessica was my middle name. I figured I should stick to something still in my real name. I found out my mother's maiden name was Jaine, so...it just stuck. I didn't want my father's name. Not after the bastard left." Will didn't have anymore questions now. None that screamed to be answered anyway. "Oh... I'm gonna go and get some sleep. You should too. Jack'll probably be up again soon to sail the ship for the night." "You go ahead. I'm gonna stay up here a bit longer."  
  
Jesse watched Will head back to his cabin and turned back to the sea when he headed in to the room that was his. She knew Jack wouldn't be up for at least two hours. He had gone to drink something. He hadn't cared if they turned down his invitation. He had wanted a drink and he was gonna get one whether someone drank with him or not. She sighed and sat on one of the crates; looking out on the sea was something she had been doing for a long time. She loved how each wave was so different. It reminded her of life. Each day was a new start and could be as big or little as she wanted.  
  
Next chapter is long I promise. Or there will be two. Reviews! I've gotten a lot but I'm greedy, so I want more. Thanks for everyone who's praying. I don't care who you pray to, it's the thought that counts. Don't stop, though. She seems to be in a spot of bad luck and well, let's just say if I said, I could be charged with defamation. Yeah. Did I mention like reviews? 


	11. A Memory Not Soon Forgotten

I'm trying to do as much as I can but my mom's got a boyfriend and he invites me to do stuff with them So I get dragged all over. (Not that I minded seeing Pirates again!) But I do mind not getting to write. I'm getting a lot of writing done in school but I hate having to transfer it from paper to computer. So if it takes long it's not because I've forgotten. Sorry if my tenses go back in forth. Just give me time to go back over the weekend. If you can't stand tense problems STOP READING NOW! Well new chappie then...  
  
A young girl sits crying against a wall along a docking area. She's four, maybe five. A little boy is walking by but stops when he sees her. She's wearing a very plain dress; it's all brown and too big for her, and her hair is tied back with a single ribbon. She's not like the girls at his school. Her face is a little dusty from sitting on the docks. She looks up at him and her eyes captivate him. They're green, almost an aqua from crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asks, trying to be friendly. She looked so sad. And she was only a little girl... She says nothing, but holds up her hand revealing a large gash across her palm and a few scratches on her fingers. "Why haven't your parents bandaged it?" He asks. Surely they noticed; her crying couldn't be hidden that easily.  
  
"I don't have any." She whispered, her voice was hoarse from crying. He shouldn't have been surprised, there were a few orphanages in Jareth (any Labyrinth fans?), the town where his mother bought sugar from. He felt a sudden compassion for the young girl. He held out his hand and the little girl looked from it to him, as if she didn't understand. "Come with me and I will have my mother bandage it for you." She took his hand and he helped pull her to her feet. Her eyes were so wide and brimming with knowledge when she looked at him he had to look away.  
  
They walked down the dock and to his house. It wasn't much but she thought it was wonderful, because it was more than she had ever had. It was dimly lit and not very spacious, but it was a home. At least she would get to see what a home looked like for once in her life.  
  
The boy's mother had been cooking dinner when they opened the door. She left the small kitchen area, and headed toward the front door; it wasn't like her son to be late, even if it was only five minutes. "Why William, who is this?" she asked her only child when she saw he had brought someone with him. The girl was a few years younger than her son. She was too shy to stray from William's side.  
  
"What's your name darling?" his mother asked, approaching the girl. "Adrienne." She said quietly. Adrienne Bonacieux." Will interrupted her when she had finished her last name. "She cut her hand and has no one to bandage it for her."  
  
"Let me see it, dear." His mother said, holding her hand out to Adrienne. Adrienne showed her very cautiously. "Oh, that's a nasty little thing, isn't it?" The girl sniffled a little and nodded. The boy's mother placed her hands on Adrienne's back and guided her into the dining room and sat her in a chair. "Well, Adrienne I'm Mrs. Turner and I'm going to bandage your little hand for you, dear. Is that all right?" She once again nodded and shifted in her chair.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Turner's voice called from a room nearby. "My mother died when I was born." The small voice that was Adrienne's came. "And your father?" "He didn't want me. He left before I was born." She spoke, like she had rehearsed. "You poor dear, where do you sleep?" Mrs. Turner re-emerged from the room, gauze and clean water and rubbing alcohol in hand. The little girl frowned. William's mother read the look, and so did William. "You mean you have no place to sleep?" he asked. She fidgeted with her wounded hand. "no." she said quietly under her breath. "If you like dear, you could stay here a night." Adrienne's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I couldn't... I mean... It wouldn't be right..." "Nonsense, dearie. It's much too cold for you to sleep on the streets tonight. You can sleep in the loft. Mrs. Turner nodded toward a set of stairs with no railing. "I won't take no for an answer, sweetie."  
  
Adrienne allowed herself to smile a little, but that stopped once Mrs. Turner began pouring the water and alcohol on her cut. She flinched a little and closed her eyes as she began patting it dry and wrapping it with the gauze. William walked over to the girl once his mother had finished and introduced himself properly. "I'm Will. I didn't know my father either. He left before I was born to sail on a merchant ship. He sent me this, though."  
  
Will held up a medallion that hung about his neck. She smiled and pulled out her own necklace, which had been hidden in the bodice of her dress. "The doctor gave it to me. He said it was my mother's. He died when I was two but I remember that it was my mom's. He had let me stay in his office until he died. Then some new doctor came and he didn't like me and I've been alone ever since. (Wow. That was an oddly specific action phrase for a four year old...) Will smiled at her. She was a few years younger than him but somehow he felt she knew a lot more than most girls, even one's his age.  
  
Will's mother showed Adrienne up to the loft and let her pick out a blanket, the biggest one Adrienne could find of course was the one she chose. "Adrienne, huh? Don't you have a nickname?" Will called up to her from a chair in the dining room. Adrienne was sitting on the edge of the loft. "I haven't met anyone who liked me enough to give me one." "Okay. How about Adi?(pronounced A.D.)" he asked her, as if she cared. "I don't really care. I'll answer to what ever you want to call me." She called down to him.  
  
"Bonacieux. That's French, no? Was it your father's name" "I suppose it is. I don't really know." Will thought a moment. "Do you go to school?" "Some times I sit outside the windows and listen." She said, hoping he would take it as a yes. "How old are you?" "Four and a half. And you?" "I'm going to be seven in two months."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Long enough? I know. It's not all that long but I still have more to type and I thought someone might be wanting to read this. It's over a thousand words in two sittings. But no updates until Tuesday after Saturday. I'll be at a funeral. Great uncle... But on the bright side I got tickets to a Sister Hazel concert for my birthday. Which is August 20th. YAY! Okay, more tomorrow, I promise! Oh and review please? 


	12. A Memory with a wish to be forgotten

Darn. FF.net is down. Again. Oh well. I'm back, and as promised I have three new chapters for you. Enjoy! If I didn't I might have killed myself.  
  
***********************  
  
A soft thud is heard in the midst of a very dark house. "Adi? Is that you?" "Yes, William." A light flickers across Adrienne's face as William lights an oil lamp. She's at least eight now and wearing a dress that fits her. It's blue instead of brown, but still plain. Her hair is down and falls to her mid back.  
  
"Where were you? I was worried. You weren't home yet when I put mother to bed and I didn't know if you were alright..." "Will, I'm alright. I was... at the docks." She hesitates a little, wondering if he would be angry with her.  
  
"You should try coming home before midnight. It helps all of us sleep better." Adrienne sighs. She looks down at the floor guiltily. Will and his mother had taken her in. She hated to think she was causing them any grief.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Just let me know when you are going to be home. Especially if it's late."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good night, Adi."  
  
"Good night." Adi watches Will head toward his room, taking the lamp with him. She tiptoes up the stairs and to her bed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Will and Adrienne are standing on the docks. Adi is 10 or so. Adi looks ready to cry and Will looks pained.  
  
"I know you don't understand, but I really feel I have to do this, Adi."  
  
"I do understand, Will, but I really wish you wouldn't."  
  
"I have to." Will says sternly.  
  
"If you must go, take this." Adrienne hands him her locket. "That way you will have to come back and return it to me. So, it won't really be a good bye, just an 'until we meet again'."  
  
Will nods and takes the locket and places it around his neck. "Take care of mother. And...until we meet again."  
  
Adrienne's words may have sounded true and strong but she still hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Until we meet again." She says softly, finally letting go of him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Adrienne is now eleven and a half. She sits on one of the piers and dangles her feet over the edge. In her hands she holds what appears to be the lettering from the side of a wrecked ship. On her cheek she wears a tear of the utmost sorrow.  
  
**************  
  
So? What'd you think? It looks like I'm only doing three semi-long chapters instead of a few really long ones. Those'll have to wait. I'm going to edit some chapters when I reach 20. That way they'll seem longer. Oh well, you know what to do. Review... 


	13. A Sweet Awakening?

Ya'll are gonna eat me aren't you? I fell asleep typing this last night. I woke up and it was almost midnight and my mom wasn't home yet. So I went to bed like a good girl. Sorry... But I have like an expectancy of 30 more chapters and each one shall have a special song to go with it. This one doesn't but the next one does, so...  
  
*********************  
  
A single tear fell down Jesse's sleeping face. Her eyes fluttered open as her dream of memories from long ago ended. She sat up and noticed Jack was sitting about a foot away from where her feet had just been. He was smiling at her.  
  
"Sleeping well?" he was suppressing his desire to be beaten to a pulp for calling her love. "I've slept better. I've slept worse, too, come to think of it." Jack smiled a little and pointed to his cheek. Jesse touched her own cheek and wiped away the tear. He raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Sighing, she put her head in her hands.  
  
"It's a long story." "It's a two day trip to Tortuga. It can't be that long." Jack was hoping to get points for being a good guy. It wasn't really in his character but he could stretch his interests a little...  
  
"You heard most of it earlier. But it's more of what his mother said to me before she died. You see, Will knew I hated being alone, just not how bad. His mother did, though. In her last few days she became delusional. She couldn't remember that William was dead. Or suppose to be, at least. She would ask about him each day and each day I would have to tell her that he was lost. Well, the last thing she said to me was 'I pray that you find William so neither of you ever have to be alone again.' And then she just let go. It's so stupid. But they were the only people who ever cared for me. She was like my own mother, and William was like a brother..."  
  
Jack's eyes brightened a little. He had hoped it wasn't anything more than friends between Will and her. Not that it would have changed much. " and when I lost them both...I just never really trusted anyone again. I was alone for two years before I met Will and eleven after his mother died. Just...alone." The words seemed to hurt. Especially alone.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I wasn't really raised by me folks either. A bar owner took me in and had me serving drinks by the time I could walk. When I was ten I left and started sailin' 'round till I got me own boat." Jack said, sounding hopeful. Maybe she would warm up to him if she knew he never knew his parents either.  
  
"Why would that make me feel better? I hate to think anyone went through what I did." Jesse paused for a minute. Jack couldn't really think of anything to say.  
  
"Look when I said I hated you, I didn't really mean it. I didn't know you and I shouldn't have said it. I'm not saying that I like you, though. I haven't quite made up my mind about you yet. You don't really let onto your...personality too quickly. Unless *that* is your personality." She nodded towards the bottle of rum in his hand. Jack looked at the bottle and smirked.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. People have said a lot worse to me."  
  
"I never said sorry. I just said I didn't mean it." She said, beginning to smirk herself. She was starting to feel a little better. Jack laughed a little. "The story wasn't that long." "Cause I told you the short and quick version." She said as-a-matter-of-a-fact-ly. "Why don't you tell me the long and slow version?" Jack said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Jesse stood up quickly. "I'm going to bed. Why don't you stay up here and steer the boat, or captain the ship. You know...whatever it is that you do." She said hurriedly, Normally, she would have slapped him but she had left her sword in the room she hand chosen to sleep in and Jack hadn't.  
  
That man seemed to bring her all the bad luck and keep all the good for himself.  
  
*******************  
  
Uh, short? Yeah, well at least it's longer than the last one. YAY! I 'm going to edit the next chapter so you'll get that tomorrow but it's so it will fit in. You guys are gonna hate me at the end of this. Well, mainly the ones who don't like surprises, cause expect a lot of twists. And don't think I'm not gonna have a little fun with Jesse and Jack. TEHE! Bye...  
  
Oh yeah, Jack says "Review, ye scallywags or ye be walkin' that there plank!" Don't ask me what plank he's talking about. But don't make him mad! Not that it's that bad, cause he's kind of cute when he's mad... 


	14. Break after break

Disclaimer: I threw Lexxy out a window and rescued Jack from the closet. So I guess he's mine now... (Jack is behind her, drinking a large bottle of rum in huge gulps.) Nope, I'm still *hiccup* Disney's Love... Maybe I should take a nap. I'm so tired. I just finished watching Edward Scissorhands. I had forgotten how funny it was. But Johnny's not exactly anywhere near attractive in it in my opinion. I need another Dr. Pepper. *Looks at the four empty cans in front of her, not to mention the three cups...* Okay, You want a new chapter? Here you go.  
  
The sun had risen and Will still wasn't awake. Jesse was, though. She wasn't exactly happy about going out to see... him. Jack. He had been hitting on her last night. At least she was pretty sure he had been. She knew she was pretty; a lot of people had told her that; but it was still a little disconcerting. At least when she was vulnerable like that. She shuttered and reminded herself that he had been drunk last night. It didn't help all that much. She sighed and headed for the deck anyway.  
  
She had been hoping Jack had fallen asleep from drinking so much or gone back to his cabin, but no, he was standing at the helm, awake as ever.  
  
Uh yeah... I kinda took a bunch of breaks...homework break, I hate my mom's boyfriend break, birthday break...And this is the result...writer's block. So now I'm taking that break. I don't like sympathy, but in this case I'm making an exception: I got a tetanus shot and a TB test. And I saw the needle under my skin and everything during the TB test. *shiver* so once I can type with my left hand again I'll finish this chappie and start on the next one. BYE! 


	15. A Day on the Interceptor

Hi guys. It's been awhile, huh? OK, I have something for you with each chapter from now on: A song and a thought/quote. This is the continuation of the last chapter so it's gonna start over at the beginning of the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: He's still Disney's, they all are. Except Jack's drunk so I can say he's mine and he won't know the difference.  
  
Jack: I'm not *that* drunk, love.  
  
Me: You're drunk enough to call me love.  
  
Jack: o.O I do that when I'm not drunk.  
  
Me: You could go back in the closet. *fakes yelling* Lexxy!  
  
Jack: *becomes paranoid and desperate* NO! I'm at your every whim, I'm yours. Just don't call her back!  
  
Me: Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Okay, song: Real World by Matchbox Twenty.  
  
Thought: If you've never done the two-person shuffle or come around a corner and ran into someone coming around the same corner you've never been to high school. Or a grocery store.  
  
*****************************  
  
The sun had risen and Will still wasn't awake. Jesse was, though. She wasn't exactly happy about going out to see... him. Jack. He had been hitting on her last night. At least she was pretty sure he had been. She knew she was pretty; a lot of people had told her that; but it was still a little disconcerting. At least when she was vulnerable like that. She shuttered and reminded herself that he had been drunk last night. It didn't help all that much. She sighed and headed for the deck anyway.  
  
She had been hoping Jack had fallen asleep from drinking so much or gone back to his cabin, but no, he was standing at the helm, awake as ever. Drunk for sure, but still awake. "Damn." She said, not really meaning to say it aloud, but not caring that she did. Jack heard her and spun around. She approached him, slowly but surely. She was at least four or five feet away before he spoke.  
  
"Come to tell me the other story, l-" Jesse brandished her sword and pointed it at Jack's throat. Her eyes dared him to finish. He held up his hands in mock defeat. He sighed as she pulled away her sword. Sure he had his, but it wasn't right. She was a woman. It wouldn't be a fair fight. He would have to get that sword away from her. Or else he might find a few things missin'. He shuddered to think of what she might 'slice' with that sword of hers.  
  
He smiled weakly as she looked back up at him. "Tortuga, was it?" she asked, trying to change the subject before she lost her nerve. "Aye, that it was. Good ol' Tortuga. Women, rum, free food, rum..." "You already said rum. And the food is only free if you steal it." "Well rum is me favorite part o' Tortuga. And o' course I steal the food. You sure you're a pirate?"  
  
Jesse looked at him as though he was speaking Greek. "Excuse me, monsieur? "French, eh?" "No but, a lot of people in Port James were. At least down at the docks." "Bonjour!" Jack cried. "Uh yes. Hello. I've been here ten minutes but, all right. "Not you," Jack said, pointing behind her. "Will!" Even Will looked a little surprised at Jack's enthusiasm.  
  
"That would be me, yes..." He called back. "Will, my dear boy, how are you? Feeling all right? Not going to die suddenly or anything, eh?" "I wouldn't say I am, die that is, and I'm fine. Why with sudden concerns?" Will was getting suspicious. Why was he being so friendly like? Or at least what seemed to be Jack's idea of friendly. "We wouldn't want me bringing this ship into Tortuga all by me one-sies, now would we?"  
  
Jesse coughed harshly and Jack ignored her. She seemed a little perturbed and kicked him in the shin. "Yeah, all by your one-sies. 'Cause I'm not a human being or anything of that sort." "You know I didn't mean it like that,...Uh, what should I be calling you, Jessica or Adrienne?" "Jesse. I wouldn't have a pirate call me anything else."  
  
Will blinked thoughtfully. "Um, I'm kinda used to calling you Adi." "That's fine, you're not a pirate." Jack scoffed. If the other two could have heard him, he would have sounded like he was saying "His father was." "What?" Jesse snapped. He was annoying her more and more by the minute. And to think she was actually starting to like him last night... Jack looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "What?" Jesse rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.  
  
*****************************  
  
It had been 3 hours since Will had woken up and Jack already had Jesse doing rigging. "Blasted rope. Oh no, the ropes are fine all you have to do is make sure they're tight. Make sure they're tight my ass. Tie them in knots where they're about to split is more like it. OY, I'm gonna kill him before this is over."  
  
Jack had just finished his eighth bottle of ale. There was still about twelve bottles of rum left. He walked to a spot right under Jesse. "How's it going, love?" That was it. Jesse had had enough.  
  
She threw her dagger down and it landed right in between Jack's legs. She jumped down really gracefully, landing right in front of him. Jack realized what he had just said and backed away. Under his breath he muttered Oh, shit. "I didn't mean it Jess, it just...slipped out. It was an accident. Come on, can't we talk this over?" Jesse's eyes flashed. She drew her sword quicker than she had jumped down. Now Jack could tell she was a pirate.  
  
**************************  
  
Is that a cliffhanger? I think it just may be. Is Jack going to die? Is Jesse? Are they ever going to visit Mr. Roger's neighborhood? Um, yeah. Lexxy, where are you? I know you did that. And well... You know they're not gonna die, but someone could come close... Stay tuned! 


	16. A Truce of Sorts

Song: Soul by Matchbox Twenty  
  
Quote: "There was no escaping from it, or trying to deny it. There was no sugar coating or trying to convince yourself otherwise. What just happened bared all misconceptions that you've had, and you know deep down in the most secret part of your soul what you've been hiding from yourself all along. You were in love with Jack Sparrow."- Savvy?, by Mrs. Pitt. Go read it if you haven't. I love it almost as much as I love Jack.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Come on, There's no need fer swords. We can talk this out, like two civilized-" "Afraid?" Jesse spat. "What? No my dear, I should say not." Jesse's eyes flashed again. And, once again, Jack found himself at the blade of her sword. "Then draw." She said, so low it sounded like a growl. He drew. He wasn't about to stand around and be called a coward. "Well, you call yourself a pirate, les' see if ye' fight like one."  
  
Jesse swung first. Their swords clashed together. Jack was surprised at the force of her swing. It was strong for a woman. Without missing a beat, she swung again. Jack didn't feel as if he was fighting. He still wasn't sure if he should. What if he hurt her? "Why aren't you fighting back? If I had wanted to just swing I would have picked a fight with the mast." She said. My God, Jack thought, she wasn't even breathing heavy.  
  
Jack finally swung against her. Jesse glanced it off. "You call that a swing?" He grinned. She was a little tougher than he had thought. He swung again. This time she had a bit more trouble glancing it off. It was her turn to swing.  
  
This time she caught more than sword. Her blade cut a small tear in his shirt and nicked his chest. It stung but Jack just smiled. "I'm impressed." "You shouldn't be."  
  
Will had run to them when he heard swords clanging. When he got close enough to see them clearly he rolled his eyes and, if anyone had been listening, said "Damn pirates." He could see the cut across Jack's chest and the tiny trickle of blood that matched it on Jesse's sword.  
  
"Adi! What are you doing?"  
  
"No worries, Will, he's a big boy; he can handle himself."  
  
"I think he was worried about you, dear."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one with the wound, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Captain, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Who named you Captain? Unless it was your mother, I ain't callin' you Captain. Cause, I don't remember anyone taking that vote."  
  
Will rolled his eyes again. "All right children. Please stop. Someone is going to get hurt."  
  
"Someone already has." Jesse nodded at Jack.  
  
"And who are you calling a child, son?"  
  
"You and you're going to be called children as long as you keep acting like them."  
  
Both Jack and Jesse dropped guard and nearly dropped their weapons.  
  
"You want to run that by me again? I know you didn't insult the people holding swords."  
  
"Yes Will, you should know better than to put me on edge."  
  
"My point is if we're going to make it to this, Tortuga, you two will have to restrain from killing each other."  
  
"Yes. Great idea." Jack sheathed his sword, more than happy. "What say ye, Jess? Truce?" he said, holding out his hand.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and sighed, then sheathed her sword too. "Truce." She shook his hand.  
  
Will smiled. "So then, do we have an accord?"  
  
"I called truce, nothing to do with any accord." She looked at Jack. "You say anything about an accord?"  
  
Jack shook his head and looked at Will. "You have a lot to learn about deals, boy. Your father knew something about him." Both Will and Jesse snapped their attention to Jack. Jesse's eyes widened; Will's mouth dropped. "You knew my father?" "You knew his father?" Jack realized he had made a mistake." Yes, I knew him." He said as he tried to sneak off but Jesse stepped in front of him. "Well I know I'd like to hear this story. Do tell, Jack."  
  
"There's no story to tell. He was a good man, a good pirate." Will's eyes changed from scolding Jack to scalding. "It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Jack rolled his eyes at the boys ignorance. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." He said. Jesse couldn't tell if Jack meant that or if he was saying it just to annoy Will. Will drew his sword and she backed away. She had seen Will like this before. She wasn't afraid of him, she just didn't want to hurt him if she had to defend herself.  
  
"My father was not a pirate." He said, half yelling, to Jack. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."  
  
"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."  
  
"And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Will and swung him out over the see. Jesse ducked as the yard almost hit her and yelled for Jack to "Bring him back on deck!", but he ignored her.  
  
"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance - you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So." He swung him back on board and offered him his sword. Jesse sighed with relief. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"  
  
Will gulped. "Tortuga, then?" he said eager to please. Jack laughed. "Tortuga!" Jesse was even more pissed than before. He had acted like she wasn't there. Again.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Will said quietly, heading to another part of the ship. Jack mumbled something to the effect of 'landlubber'. "Hey Jess! Catch!" Jesse turned around just as Jack tossed her dagger he had just pulled out of the deck to her. She hadn't expected it and gasped as she made sure it didn't stab her chest. It made a small cut on her forearm. Picking up the knife, she glared at Jack who laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry, it just...slipped." "Oh yes, It slipped. Truce? Truce my ass." "Awww, soar you lost?" She pulled her shirt up to keep from getting more blood on it. "I didn't lose. And you didn't win. It was...a draw." Jack walked over to Jesse and pulled her to him, to see the cut on her arm. Jesse suddenly felt small next to him. Had she really been brave enough to take him on. The feeling faded quickly and she looked from her arm to Jack. "It's not that bad."  
  
He took a piece of cloth (don't ask ME where it came from. I get this second hand.) and tied it around her cut. She winced as he tightened it, but he didn't see. "Better?" he asked, if Jesse had cared he actually sounded sincere. "I never complained." "Aye, but I could see it in your eyes"  
  
Jesse blinked a couple of times before smiling broadly. "You could see it in my eyes? You're joking, right?" she laughed. He pushed her shoulder back and got her to look at him. What if I wasn't?" He looked into her eyes and a shiver ran down her spine...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ha Ha! Another cliffy! Oh well... Go to www. Jacksparrow . Moonfruit. Com :free Jack Sparrow stuff! Oh, I do love Jack! Go hug your Jack muse, or borrow someone else. Unless it's mine. See you next time! Wasn't that long? 


	17. A Wound and lack of shirts

Quote: There was no point in looking back. F*** no, not today, thank you kindly.- Johnny Depp in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Jesse wasn't sure if she should slap him or what. She pulled away, out of his grasp, and looked down, trying not to blush. Nobody had ever been this...persistent. She was pretty sure he just wanted to sleep with her. "What is that suppose to mean?" "What do ye want it to mean?" "I hope it mean you're trying to scare the hell out of me." He snickered. "Did it?" She looked back up at him. "No." she lied. She was trying to keep her tough image up. He smiled knowingly and backed away a little.  
  
"Ye think ye could, ye know?" he looked down and pointed at his chest and the wound on it. She sighed. Should she? I mean, after what he had just said/done he might think she was coming on to him. "I did yers. Ye could at least do mine." "Fine. And I never said I wasn't." She walked off to see where the Navy kept their medical storage and alcohol. She wasn't about to waste clean water on this guy. She saw Will leaning over the opposite side of the deck before she disappeared below.  
  
She resurfaced with plain alcohol and a few pieces of torn cloth. Setting the things down near two crates, she called to him. "Take off your shirt and come here. He smirked again. She hated to admit it, but he was actually very handsome. "Aye, that anxious, love?" he said, removing his shirt. She would have jumped him then and there if she didn't know how bad the alcohol would hurt.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head as he sat down. "You are...one in a million." "Ain't that a good thing?" "Since we'd all be crazy if there was more than one of you, I'd say yes." He laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say ye were insultin' me." "You don't know better, then." She put some alcohol on one of the cloths and tapped the cut. "Ay, watch it!" Jack hissed at her. She raised an eyebrow. "So you don't really want your wounds tended, you just want an excuse to walk around shirtless.  
  
He smiled and put the cloth back over the wound. She had held it there long enough to make the sting die down before Jack put his hand over hers.(See, him getting hurt was something called plot development.)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yeah, it's short but it was the opportune place to end it. Yes, I realize she's quickly becoming a Mary Sue. But if you've stuck with me this long, obviously you don't care. Oh and all of you Orli-fans, I'm going to try writing a Legolas/OC fic. She'll probably end up a Mary Sue too, but I'm trying not to let her. More NPITC soon! 


	18. Are these witty titles getting annoying?

I'm too mean?! I'M TOO MEAN?!?!?! Okay, I'm better now. My mom just told me I have been mean lately. Yeah, like she's around enough to know, she's always off with her stupid boyfriend. And she'd be mean, too if she had to put up with a very overly pessimistic best friend, who's whiny and gets asked out everyday and puts you down...Who you just happen to love. Not love romance but love like family. Being told you're not smart almost everyday, told that you're best friend who needs you to console her whenever the tiniest thing goes wrong is wiser than you, and being reminded that nobody likes you more than a friend, is really enough to make anyone a little mean. Especially if they have to weather *that* with a smile. I mean, being smart and wise is all I have, and the whole boyfriend thing could depress anyone, no matter how hard you think you don't need one, you don't, but you still feel like you do. Not to mention I'm at a school where I know little over 15 people. I worked for 6 years to get friends to help me through high school and then end up going to some shitty middle of no where's school. I gave up my other best friend, who I was already starting to live, thinking it would be better with the shitty no where school. Oh, no. Boy, was I wrong. I was looking at band pics from the school I was supposed to go to- I knew as many people in the band there as I did in my entire high school. On top of that, I can't confide all of my problems in my mom anymore(mainly because she's the cause of a lot of them.) and I feel if I tell my best friend she'll just tell me that her situation is worse. Which it's not. I don't care how much she thinks it is, it isn't. When she starts thinking going crazy and ending up in a mental hospital sounds better than living out each day sane (or as sane as I can be) then I'll reconsider how bad her situation is.  
  
Uh...I guess I needed to get that out. Ignore it, it's just me ranting since you guys reading and reviewing are my only friends who haven't driven a hole through my bleeding heart. You guys deserve a medal. Or a Jack. Here you go, your very own Jack muse: HAVE FUN! *hands you a Jack muse*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, great. Just what I need. To be forced to remember that Jack ran away. Woo hoo! Yep, you heard right. Jack ran away. (that's why this took so long to get posted) If anyone sees a Jack Sparrow running around in 'I love me!' underwear, please tell me and then check yourself into Charter for being able to see other peoples muses...Obviously, I don't own POTC, but like I said...(you wouldn't make me remember that Jack ran away, again, would you? Damn. You just did...)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
When he finally let go of her hand, she was too shocked to move it away. Jack took this as an opportunity. "Why don't ye just come out an' say it. Ye want me." Jesse moved her hand away, but not before she scoffed at the comment. "to go to hell." (yeah, ouch) "Only if they have rum, only if they rum..." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the longest the longest piece of cloth she had brought up. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, to get the cloth in both hands.  
  
Jack decided this was a good time to make a move. He scooted closer to her. If Jesse had been any more annoyed, she probably would have twitched. He didn't give up! Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! She pulled the cloth and tied it right on the wound. Tight.  
  
"OW! Watch it, woman!" "Speak for yourself." She said, with a sweet smile. If she hadn't known better, she would say he actually liked her, rather than him just wanting to sleep with her. If he wasn't always half-drunk and a bit of a horny dog(sorry, but you guys know I love Jack, so I mean it in the most attractive way), she would actually consider him charming and handsome.  
  
"Done." She chimed. "Thank ye." He was still less than a foot away from her. "It was more hospitality than you deserve." "Yer right."  
  
He said huskily, before her into a passionate kiss. She didn't exactly enjoy it, but she didn't fight it once it happened. (well, she didn't enjoy it as much as Jack did, anyway) When he pulled back even he was kind of shocked she had kissed back, but he wouldn't let her know he had been preparing for the worst.  
  
"Same goes for you now." He called over his shoulder as he walked off to find Will. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump up and down. Why had she kissed back; why had she given in? She just couldn't win. "ARGH!"  
  
Will raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her. Jack had told him to make sure Jesse didn't jump overboard, though he failed to mention why she would... "Something wrong?" he asked carelessly, in case she didn't want to talk about it. "Yeah, the captain, that ****(We're skipping over her proceeding to call Jack every dirty word invented, and some not because I should like to keep this PG-13 and I don't have time to write all of the words-I'm going to see POTC again in about and hour and a half{YAY!}) -that's what's wrong." "Oh. What did he do?" "I'd rather not say. I'm starved, have you eaten anything yet?" "No. Is there even any food on here?" "One way to find out." And with that, Jesse strode across the deck and below, in search of dinner.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yeah, yeah. It's too short. But I have 6+ pages in my notebook that are just for the next chapter, all I have to do is find time to type them. Not to mention I'm trying to finish the third chapter of The Great Jack. And I have no inspiration for A Newfound friend so if there are any fans, I'll start up on it again once I've finished this story and got at least five chapters of the Great Jack up. I'm off to read one of the three new books I just bought at Barnes and Noble (yay!) until it's time to go see POTC.  
  
Next Chapter: What happens between Jack and Jesse when Jesse gets extremely drunk? Will they ever find any food? Tune in next time to find out! 


End file.
